Gerald Lightseeker
Kingdom Rush= Gerald Lightseeker 'is a hero in Kingdom Rush that represents the Barracks upgrade path. He was the first hero to be unveiled by Ironhide Studios. He is one of the four melee heroes and one of the three free heroes. On the Steam version and mobile version, Gerald is unlocked after completing Pagras, the third level of the main campaign level. Overview ''Defender of the righteous, punisher of the dark, protector of the innocent, crusher of evil beings, Gerald Lightseeker is the uncanny of Linirea's armed forces! His sword swings with class and elegance, his armor shines like the sun itself, his cape shakes with pure hope, ladies faint at the sight of his presence. If there's good, he will find it... if there's evil, he will crush it... if there's light, he will seek it! Three hoorays and a mug of light beer for Gerald Lightseeker, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics Skills '''Courage : Learnt at Level 2. Gerald Lightseeker will strengthen units in an AoE around him (requires at least two allies near him). Affected Units will emit a blue aura below their feet. This skill has a duration of 6.5 seconds. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) Shield of Retribution : Learnt at level 4. Once used, Gerald Lightseeker will reflect enemy damage to the source, dealing True Damage. It can't be used against enemies with area attack ability (except Cerberus), which include the Yeti, Magma Elemental, Forest Troll, Troll Breaker and most Bosses. Ranged attacks or a demon's infernal combustion also cannot be blocked. The rate of triggering this skill increases as Gerald's level increases. At Level 10, this skill enhances Gerald's durability and allows him to kill enemies with high armor or even physical damage immunity. On flash, it is bugged that the Shield of Retribution reflects no damage while Gerald himself receives no damage from enemies either. Tips and Tricks Gerald is a pure melee hero, which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Gerald towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. Bear in mind melee heroes are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. Gerald works great at defending, yet he has great potential for tanking and controlling a path of enemies by himself. Do not hesitate to bring him alongside Reinforcements, to face tank enemies or a horde of weaker mobs. Retreat only when the waves get harder or the lane(s) where you sent Gerald starts to get overwhelmed. Better to retreat back to where your units are stationed to give him a chance to see another wave. Against enemies with a high, non-area attack (such as Dark Slayers, Sons of Sarelgaz, Fallen Knights, Lycans etc.), Shield of Retribution can be used to great effect. Furthermore, it deals True Damage, making it perfect against heavily armored enemies like Dark Slayers, Raiders and Spectral Knights. At level 10, Gerald can even kill Gul'Thak and Myconid quite easily, as they lack an area attack. Against bosses without instant-kill mechanisms; like The Juggernaut or Gul'Thak; Gerald could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreat as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms; such as J.T., Vez'nan or Sarelgaz; sending Gerald against the boss would be a pointless move resulting in his immediate death, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "Prepare for glory!" * "Honor guide me!" * "Come on, you wanna live forever?" * "I will cleanse this land!" * (upon death) "Ahhhh!" Trivia *He's the only Hero available in the start of Kingdom Rush to not be a secondary hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. *The name Gerald is an old Germanic name that means Rule of the Spear. *'"Prepare for glory!"' **Spoken by King Leonidas in the graphic novel/film 300 *'"Honor guide me!" ' **The first of several quotes taken from StarCraft, this is a confirmation quote for the Zealot unit. *'"Come on, you wanna live forever?"' **Censored version of the Daniel Daly's (American sergeant, he was decorated twice with Medal of Honor) quote - "Come on you sons of b****es, do you want to live forever?" *'"I will cleanse this land!"' ** The Wiki started by the developers states this is a quote from Diablo II. It is also a line from a song called The Cleansing by Nothing More. Gallery HeroSkill_Gerald_1.PNG|Shield of Retribution HeroSkill_Gerald_2.PNG|Courage Gerald_Action_4.PNG |-|Kingdom Rush: Vengeance= Gerald Lightseeker is the third boss in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, fought in Lightseeker Camp. Previously a Hero in Kingdom Rush, he returns to fight against Vez'nan. Overview At the start of the stage, Gerald is confident that his men can defeat Vez'nan's forces, so he chooses to sunbathe on the top of his barracks while being served by a valet. If the player can slaughter enough of his men and survive to wave 15, he (finally) decides to fight, descends through the barracks and emerges fully armored and ready for battle. As the fight takes place in the penultimate stage, Gerald is a fairly simple boss. He heals himself by 100 and 300 when the health is below 50% and 25% respectively. But, when having enough troops around him, Gerald activates his Courage ability which gives his men +80% armor over a few seconds. When defeated, he'll be imprisoned by Vez'nan's Magic Shackles spell. Returning to Lightseeker Camp on Heroic Challenge or Iron Challenge find Goblins have taken over the barracks; throwing the shield to the ground and decorating it with party banners; and are enjoying BBQ and drinks with the valet. Strategy * Use high-leveled Magic towers against him as his armor rating is very high, and they can deal good damage to him. *Specters Mausoleum can stall him with the gargoyles while dealing magic damage to him. *Blazing Gem is especially effective as it deals incredible damage to him at max level. * Asra's Quiver of Sorrow can permanently deplete his heavy armor, making him much easier to take down with non-magic towers. * While Gerald is capable of healing himself, the amount is rather small. * Buy some mercenaries from the Caravan to stall him while dealing some damage. Quotes *''"I am Gerald Lightseeker, a one-man army!"'' *''"But my men can deal with you one-handed."'' * (at the end of wave 15) "Fine. I'll do it myself." Gallery Gerald_01.PNG Gerald_02.PNG Gerald_03.PNG Gerald_04.PNG Gerald_05.PNG Gerald_06.PNG Appearances * Lightseeker Camp Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Enemies Category:Magic Resistant Enemies Category:Bosses